


Why Me?

by LeonDesdichard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Gen, some foul language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a semi alternate universe story mainly derek centered around his troubles as a sophomore during his time but in this case Peter is not burned and made it out ok Laura not so much. Derek is also at this time about to experience his first full moon which will give him the claws, fangs, and everything else as a werewolf. Derek already has the glowing eyes and strength, but he has not yet experienced the full moon as a full-fledged werewolf yet</p>
<p>- possible corporal punishment spanking no abuse though I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

Introduction

 

Derek Hale's sister Laura had lived, but she was placed in an institution because of what happened in the aftermath of the eleven people, her families death.

And even though she is completely sane she is still in that place after a year, Derek would have probably lost it had it not been for having at least one family member there to keep him sane. Derek has also told Peter well Peter figured out that Kate was the one who burned down the Hale House but did not go after Kate because it would have probably caused the emotional flood gates, which Derek had yet to release to open. 

The Hale House has been repaired, but the marks left by a fire never truly vanish as Derek is constantly reminded every single day by the people that he had though to be his friends. 

Here is an example of how these events caused Derek to have an especially hard time on one occasion. There is one other thing also, for some reason his control over his shifting abilities has been very tenuous at best more recently, putting him even more so on edge than he was already. Probably due to the fact that he was having a lot of trouble more so recently controlling or even keeping his anger under a tight leash, almost any and everything seemed to be able to get Derek angry these days. 

It was as if Derek was constantly sitting on top of a mine these days which would cause Derek to get angry at almost any time for even just the stupidest reasons.  
Also another bad thing was that his first transformation during a fool moon was supposed to be coming up in a few weeks so both Derek and Peter were already very on edge. On more than one occasion Derek's eye color had changed from his normal color to a cold steel blue, due to anger at any and everything going on right now in life. 

Also having had to bolt from a fight which he had gotten into with one of the Argent's at school last week has earned him taunting from other students and sad attempts towards jeering also. There had also been a pretty sad attempt towards bullying Derek by his old supposed "friends."

But anyway here is where our story begins


	2. Chapter One: The Day From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single person has had that one day that you had wished that you had not even crawled out of bed for right, well let's just see if it can even compete with just one of sixteen-year old Derek Hale's bad days. 
> 
> !!!Please leave your comments!!!!

???What is Truly A Beast???

A beast is defined as being both ugly and hideous,  
But I do not in my whole experience for this to be true.  
I genuinely and wholly believe that sometimes rather,  
The snarling beast can be that which is not expected to be.  
That the beast could possibly be that which is beautiful,  
And that the “beast” could be truly the beauty.  
Leon  
Let the Lions Roar  
)H(

 

Chapter One:The Day from Hell  
Derek's P.O.V.  
"Man I wish that I could skip, but it's literally almost as if Uncle Peter has this school wired,"  
Derek thought to himself as he drove to school in his black Camaro for his first day of Sophomore Year. The Camaro which was one of the only things that Derek had left of his parents who had given him the car as a birthday present for him on his sixteenth birthday just merely weeks before they had died. 

"I mean isn't Uncle Peter supposed to be the fun uncle?"  
Derek thought to himself as he finally pulled into the entrance to Beacon Hills High School, internally loathing every single inch that the Camaro brought him closer to the High School. 

The main reasoning behind Derek's hating the high school with a fiery passion was due to two main things. The first one being that Derek himself was very stubborn as well as that he had become very seemingly threatening to everyone at the school. 

In addition to this was that Derek felt that any and everyone who got close to him seemed to die, because first there was Paige, and then even more so recently his family. Derek had lost both the girl that he had loved with his entire being and almost his entire family in only a year and a half's time. 

Peter had told Derek that there was no way in hell that he would not be going to school because Peter had said he was tired of seeing Derek brooding all the time. Peter was also if not even more so affected by the fire than Derek was.  
Peter had lost his mate in that fire, the one person who he had known for most of his life, his best friend and the love of his life in that fire. But Peter had said that if he had to see Derek sitting around laying in all of his guilt and self-loathing any more that he would have to kill Derek to spare Peter any more pain.

7:45 a.m. Monday morning- The First Day Back  
As Derek was on his way towards his homeroom class which was of course with the oh so very delightful teacher Mrs. Potts, he heard a sound only quick enough for him to get out of the way. 

A split second after Derek had moved from where he had been standing a fist collided in the exact place where his head had been seconds before. Derek not even having to turn around to see who the person who had tried to punch his lights out was, turned around looking his challenger in the face and said  
"What do you want Jared?"

To which Jared responded in kind by saying,  
"A beat down or are you going to run away like you did last time Hale?"  
Derek's hand continued to open and close as he tried his very best towards making an attempt at controlling his anger, a task which he was barely managing. 

And then all of a sudden Derek felt rather than what he should have heard as a metal bat collided with first his ribs at least five or ten times. Which ended up in his rib cage feeling as if it was just made out of mush, then everything started going black, but not before Derek looked up to see an entire crowd of people. 

An entire crowd of people, at least made up of forty people or maybe even more just simply standing there, not doing anything, even the teachers just stood there,  
Just stood there and watched...

1:00 p.m. Monday

As soon as Derek awoke from his unconscious state he felt first the immense lingering pain in his abdomen due to his ribs which were obviously still knitting themselves back together. In addition as well to the pounding pain in his head, and when he felt the back of his head his hand returned with blood smeared on his palm.

Upon trying to sit up Derek felt the hand of one said school nurse, a Melissa McCall if what Derek remembered was correct. "Yeah, that's her name," Derek thought to himself as he recalled that Melissa McCall would every once in a while be the school nurse if the actual school nurse was out sick, or some thing or another. 

"Hey don't move until I tell you to, now lay back down,"  
Mrs. McCall sternly said to Derek as he obliged her surprising himself even. Unfortunately due to himself being a younger werewolf his healing powers weren't exactly as up to par as his Uncle Peter's were. This would result in Derek having to deal with a set of busted ribs until at least later tonight before they would properly heal. 

"What happened Derek?" Mrs. McCall asked Derek and for the very first time since before almost his entire family had died Derek found himself crying. Derek had been holding in the tears for so long, even when almost his entire family had died Derek had not cried, he had been too shocked to even cry. Derek couldn't help but to think with anger and even rage that when he would look into the face of Mrs. McCall that all that he would see would be pity for the poor little boy that had lost his family.

Which was why when Derek took the chance to look up into the face of Mrs. McCall he just started to cry even harder then he already was because she was probably one of the only handful of people which had not looked upon him with pity at having lost his family. Rather she was looking him straight into the face with a look of compassion, an image that which caused Derek to break. 

"Shh, it's okay Derek," he heard Mrs. McCall say to him both calmly and quietly so as to not let anyone overhear Derek breaking down right then and there. 

A few moments later Derek rubbed his eyes getting rid of any traces of the tears that had been shed over the things that he had been holding in for so long that he actually felt now as if an enormous weight had been taken from his shoulders. 

"I'm just going to go home," Derek told Mrs. McCall as he got up off of the small couch in the nurse's office, then went to put on his jacket from a sudden cold feeling which ran through his body for no apparent reason.

"I'll tell them that I forced you to go home," Melissa said to Derek with a smile, a smile which Derek tried his best to return but only succeeded in making a kind of a grimace.  
"Thanks," Derek responded genuinely as he headed out the door towards the parking lot where he had parked his Camaro this morning, and was immediately enrage upon the sight that which he saw.  
Derek’s beautiful, black, sleek Camaro that he had gotten from his parents, one of the few last connections that he had to his parents had been covered in graffiti writing. The words had been done in huge, easy to read block letters, in the color yellow as well as in the colors orange and even red. 

The words had been made both as big and as brightly as they could have possibly been made, ensuring that any and every single person that would see his Camaro would know what the words said. The words “Hale Scum” and the word “ FREAK” were there, but that was not what brought Derek’s blood to an immediate boil. 

What brought Derek’s blood to an immediate boil and even causing his eyes to alternate between the electric blue and his normal green eyes was the last set of words. What had really gotten underneath Derek’s skin were the words which had been graffitied on the entire length of the left side of his Camaro. The two words which had been graffitied were two very simple but also very drastic earth-shattering words which had been slapped onto the left side of the Camaro.

The two words were in the exact same block letter style as the other two words but these two words were surrounded by orange and red flames so that no one could possibly ever miss what these two words read.  
The words “PSYCHO’S BROTHER” was just what could only be described as the straw that which broke the camel’s back as Derek stood there electric blue eyes showing in their full glory.

Without even considering what he was even going to do Derek who could see nothing but the color red began to stomp back towards the school, fully intending to break any and every single one of the necks of anyone who had been involved in the defacing of his beautiful Camaro. 

That is until Derek felt a restraining grip upon his shoulder and upon looking over his own shoulder Derek saw the face of Chris Argent, which did nothing to diminish his rage, it actually made it worse. 

“Don’t do it Derek.”  
Were the words which Chris Argent said to Derek very calmly and slowly, but the words also contained… was that compassion? Then before Derek even knew what he was even doing he basically yelled in Chris Argent’s face  
“ You Argent’s killed my entire family!”

Then tried in a failed attempt to hit the older Argent in the face but this resulted in Derek getting his wrists restrained by the veteran werewolf hunter. After a few minutes of continually struggling to try and break free from Chris Argent’s restraint Derek finally just stopped and slid down to the ground, not having any sort of fight left in him at the moment. 

“ We did not kill your family Derek, remember, we have a code that we abide by, just…”  
Chris then took a second to sigh, almost as if in acceptance that he knew that Derek did not believe him.

“Just come on Derek, let’s just get you home, you can come back and get your Camaro later,” Chris finished then looked down into Derek’s face which was void of any and all emotion currently then when Chris started thinking that he wasn’t going to move Derek got to his feet. 

“But no one else knew Chris! No one else knew…”  
Derek said to Chris Argent the last part of Derek’s own statement in which Derek sounded completely and utterly defeated, almost as if Derek was giving up.

This statement from Derek that was hanging up in the air was the last thing that came out of Derek’s mouth as Derek headed out toward the school parking lot. 

Not having gotten a good glance at any of the words which had been plastered onto Derek’s Camaro upon arriving at the school finally chanced a look at the car. All of the words which had been written on the surface of Derek’s car nearly caused Chris to curse like a sailor in response to what he was currently seeing. 

What really brought Chris’ blood to a boil were the words “PSYCHO’S BROTHER” because he knew of only one teenager who openly used the word psycho as an insult. The word psycho was used both avidly and colorfully by his seventeen-year old son Jared, who used the word psycho at any and every chance to use for describing werewolves. 

Chris Argent also suddenly remembered that only just a week before the huge fire that had claimed the entire Hale House and almost all of its inhabitants, had Jared been told of his legacy as an Argent. Which consequently also had involved in telling his son that his best friend Derek was also a werewolf which had led to an immediate and complete hatred of Derek Hale.  
“Could Jared have…?” 

Chris found himself thinking but then reasoned with himself that no, Jared would never go that far even if he had felt completely betrayed by the fact that his best friend had been a werewolf. because you could say many things about Jared being spiteful and mean, but he was like Chris in following the code. No his son Jared could be both mean and even spiteful at times but Jared would never kill an innocent person, of that Chris was sure of. 

Chris Argent could always read people very well even in his family like his father Gerard was very loyal to the Argent’s code, but still had a streak of violence in him that regularly worried him, the same streak could be found in his sister which also worried Chris. 

But yeah their entire family went by a very strict code, the main piece of it being that they only hunted those who hunt us, Jared knew this.. but the nagging feeling was left hanging in the air as Chris headed towards his own car back to his wife and daughter Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!Rate and Review!!!!


	3. He Started It

¥¥¥¥Of Scars And Graffiti¥

2:00 p.m. Monday

As Derek walked out of the completely repaired Hale house err... Mansion I guess you could call it, he headed towards his camaro. A bucket of soapy water as well as a sponge for each bucket one with the handle looped over his left forearm, the other in his left hand.

While in the other hand he had at least five towels along with his cellphone in hand.

Upon reaching his car he first after retrieving the hose required for him to even attempt attune feat of removing the words written both upon the sleek black camaro as well as imprinted into his brain as well.

Just as Derek was about to start he heard his phone going off, with TRAPT's song Headstrong going off:

" Back off I'll take you on,

Headstrong I'll take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, I'm headstrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away.

As Derek answered it he knew who it was already, Mr argent had more than likely called Peter already, and had told him of what had happened earlier.

Hopefully Mr Argent hadn't mentioned about how he had nearly gone into the school wolfed-up to take his revenge out on his clueless wannabe bullies.

" Hey what's up with you Peter?"

Derek asked His uncle calmly, almost even rudely, but in Derek's defense he had had a day, first of all being beat with a bat, as well as having his car completely and utterly trashed was hard.

" Don't give me that Derek, why did Chris Argent call me earlier just to pretty must command me to call you because something had happened, I know that something had happened, now spill it."

Peter finished with a sigh on the other end of the phone,

knowing that it must have been pretty bad if Chris Argent had chosen to call him about Derek.

Rather than informing Peter about his lack of for a better word handle on his shifting from a human to wolf, Derek decided upon setting his phone to speaker.

Then after he told Peter to hold on he removed the bloodied up V-neck that he had on and then after grabbing a sponge.

Derek began trying to get the words off of his car starting with the words "PSYCHOS BROTHER," and then decided to begin with how his day had gone.

"What happened today Derek?" Peter asked him again this time more adamantly,so finally Derek responded by saying, or rather yelling out:

" a really bad bloody damn day Peter!" Immediately Derek regretting yelling out at Peter because Peter immediately sounded both angry as well as worried as he spoke into the phone:

" I'm coming home Derek," a response that which brought a chill into Derek's bones as well as into his own blood,

for Derek before his powers had been messing up had been getting into fights as well as into trouble while Peter had been gone. And every adult, storekeeper,

or anyone else for that matter for some reason would report to Peter then and there for some reason when he would do anything bad, knowing Peter he'll have written every single thing down.

Punishment was sure to come, the only bad part was that with Peter being an alpha,

any punishment of his didn't go away until a very long time.

Dropping the sponge that he'd been holding Derek immediately told Peter quickly

" you don't have to come home Peter, everything's fine," to which his uncle responded by stating both very clearly as well as very calmly,

" I was already on my way there Derek I'm about to head into the Drive, so I'll see you in a sec," Peter finished before hanging up.

The only word that Derek could think of to sum up everything that had happened today was shit which he audibly said out loud in a whisper which was well placed.

Because immediately as soon as Peters car came into view he visibly saw Peters facial expression change.

from that of contently worried to that of utterly and completely full of both vengeance, rage, as well as even that of... Was that despair?

Peter then literally just stopped the car right there and then got out of his car and ran towards Derek at an inhuman speed probably mostly due to the fact that Derek looked like he'd been run over by a truck and then some.

" What the hell Derek! What happened " Peter asked not wasting time on the fact that his nephew looked almost, hopeless for anything good to happen.

People both vandalized my car beat me up because i didn't want to get into more trouble because I know that all of these teachers as well as townspeople all call you when I do get into trouble he said to Peter who merely smiled in his direction with a half smile.

"Speaking of trouble," Peter began and Derek immediately realized what he had done to himself, he'd set himself up for punishment.

" oh shoot," Derek stated out loud in no particular direction of who it was aimed at. Yeah oh shoot described it perfectly Derek,"

because Derek had done so many terrible things during the four days that Peter had been gone it was almost impressive.

" but it can wait til later" his uncle stated with a small smile towards Derek after which he grabbed the back of Derek's neck affectionately, only to pull him into a hug, which Derek gratefully accepted.

For in reality Derek realized that the only people left alive that in actuality cared about him were two possibly three people. The third just looked after his neck from time to time.

These three people were his uncle Peter, his sister Lauren, as well as Mr Argent, for though Chris was an Argent he still seemed to for some reason care for Derek.

Then after releasing Derek Peter bent down and retrieved the second sponge from the bucket full of soapy water and began to help his young seemingly older nephew get rid of any evidence of the graffiti.

Peter then decided that he wouldn't punish Derek till later that night when he'd had time to both calm as well as to cool down.

CHAPTER 2 HE STARTED IT

6:00 p.m. Monday

Later as both Peter and Derek were still working towards getting rid of the graffiti on Derek's camaro laughter could be heard from the both of them.

The laughter had been caused by the remembering of how Derek had once helped Peter get out of trouble from Peters own father,

which had ended In the both of them receiving a strong belt whipping from Peters own father.

"Do you remember your own fathers face when he had realized what you were doing," Derek asked Peter out loud, barely able to talk due to his laughter.

" when he realized that you had been skipping school the entire week to merely have your way with at least half of the senior class?"

Derek finished finally grabbing his stomachs upon receiving a stitch in his side from laughter.

"I also remembered how my young nephew tried to help me," a comment which caused Derek to turn a violent red shade due to embarrassment, at the thought.

" yeah I remember, cause you'll never let me live it down," Derek finished still remembering the time that He himself had sliced all of the cars tires at only eleven years old only to remember as soon as he'd done it two things.

One being that his family would find Peter without a car even if they mad if easier, as well as that the second thing being that his grandfather

, as well as peters own father had been standing directly behind Derek after slicing the last tire.

So that upon slicing the last and final tire his grandfather had taken off his own belt from his waist had pulled down his pants right then and there and had given him

20 licks then and there which had caused the inability to sit correctly for a month,

for Peter it had been even longer til he could sit correctly.

Then as Derek looked at his car he saw that they had somehow managed to get all of the words off all of the words except for " PSYCHOS BROTHER,"

and Peter had told him that he could borrow his car for school the rest of the week if he had wanted to which he accepted gratefully,

Along with the fact that Peter had added that he wouldn't punish Derek for at least a few days, due mainly to the fact that he'd been punished enough today and didnt want to risk his ribs.

So Peter had decided that he would punish his nephew on Friday when the weekend started then he would have the weekend to figure out how he'd sit until he'd healed.

2:45 p.m. Friday -Gym

It was near the end of the day and Derek had somehow managed not to even meet up with his antagonizes all day but unfortunately his luck couldn't continue on.

As soon as Derek turned around he regretted it because he saw Jared Argent who was headed straight towards him. the look on his face clearly showed he was ready to fight

"Hey Derek its too bad your family won't be here for open house," Jared said to him loudly making it so that everyone would hear.

Walk away, walk away, Derek thought to himself as he could feel his eyes altering as he closed his eyes to avoid them seeing the cold steel blue eyes.

"

we'll I guess you could bring your uncle Peter, or you could bring your Psycho of a sister, is she still hot or has she let the insanity overcome her yet?"

Derek at this point couldn't stand it any longer so he launched himself at Jared his blood boiling, even Jared looked surprised.

Both Derek and Jared Argent were fighting outside punching and bloodying each other up as they appeared to be in a fight to the death. No one wanted to intervene as the two of them were fierce and would kill anyone who tried to intervene.

Unfortunately Derek's anger got the best of him and he accidentally punched Jared with too much power and heard a resounding crack as his wrist broke upon impact,

Derek in a fury before realizing what he was doing, punched Jared in the nose feeling it crunch beneath his fist.

Then broke Jared's wrist as Jared tried to cheap hit him, then the pain in his wrist came to him in all its fury.

So as Derek held his hand looking for someone to help him or to bring him some ice he nearly fell to his knees as he realized that no one was going to help him.

So rather than stand around with the pain he turned to head towards the nurses office,

cause he just needed to get some ice before heading home.

Cause Peter would have to make a fake cast so that he'd have to wear a fake cast unfortunately to keep people from suspecting anything for at least a month.

2:50 p.m.

As he entered the nurses office he immediately regretted it because he remembered Mrs McCall was human.

Immediately turning around Derek began to head back out so that he wouldn't have to explain if his wrist suddenly was healed when he heard

" Derek come on back here," it was mrs McCall who'd spoken to him and looked at him with both surprise as well as with anger.

" why didn't you have ice on this while coming this way?" She asked him angrily,

" I mean Jared Argent had someone get some ice for his nose as well as for his wrist that you broke," she ended angrily after retrieving a bag of ice for him.

"Because no one offered me help, as usual," Derek finished with a frown and then said to her,

" they just stood there watching, also normal for those people."

And then Derek left for his car, both depressed and even a little bit afraid of the tanning that Peter would most likely give him later.


	4. Sickness and Car Parts

3:15 p.m. Friday

I wonder what my uncle will do Derek thought to himself as he drove home but inwardly knew probably what he'd do,

the same as what his father would have done.

At least peter wouldn't be home till later this evening so he'd possibly have at least a few hours until peter would punish him.

He was in for it too cause apparently he was acting out according to the teachers, but in reality this was a lie.

Derek had gotten into a fight with two other actually three other guys because the three had been goading him on.

In his own defense though he hadn't thrown the first punch

They had told him that it was a great shame that his sister was now practically dead to the entire world, because he would love to show her a good time.

As well as that it was a real crying shame that his own bitch of a mother should've drowned his dead siblings at birth,

saying that this would have saved a great deal of both money as well as her time.

As Derek's phone vibrated he answered it only to realize too late that it was Peter who had called, I guess they'd been able to reach him after all which meant

Oh Crap!

This meant that his meeting hadn't gone on as long as he'd thought,

And that meant that Derek was in a real deep pile of shit.

Then he relaxed when he realized,

If they'd reached peter this meant he was only at most maybe an hour and a half two hours at the most away.

" Derek, tell me that The teachers had the wrong derek and got mixed up when they just a few moments ago called and told me of how my nephew had received two weeks worth of detention for fighting.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any more,"

Peter stated clearly and obviously trying his best.

Trying his very best not to scream at the top of his lungs at derek through the phone in the midst of the airport.

" I didn't start the fight" Derek began but was interrupted by his uncle who told him,

" I'll be home in less than an hour and you had better be there when I get there or else Derek Remus Hale,"

Peter finished which caused Derek's blood to run cold both for two reasons.

The first how was he almost home, and also that Peter was truly and completely blinded by rage, he was probably seeing red right now.

Even though he was a werewolf it still scared him, the thought of his own uncles rage.

For he d only once seen his uncle truly angry and his cousin had not sat properly for literally no joke at least a month if not more.

" you understand Derek?!"

His uncle finished his voice strained in his attempt towards striving to sound civil as well as not completely blinded by rage.

" Yes Sir," derek finished as his uncle hung up.

then immediately as soon as Peter had hung up he heard a sound that caused him to curse out loud

" shit! No! This cannot be happening right now to me! There's no way! This has gotta be a joke!

There's no way I filled the tank this morning! Shit!

For his very own pride and joy, his camaro had just ran out of gas, and had simply just stopped literally no joke in the damn smack middle of the road.

But this couldn't be happening because Derek had absolutely filled up his camaro with an entire tank of gas just this morning.

As well as that also Derek of course had to of course been nearly an hour away from his home, if he ran,

and then of course to make matters even worse it began to pour down rain which almost felt like needles were hitting his face as he pushed his car to the side of the road.

So after calling a tower to take it to the garage nearest to his own house he decided to take a glance as to what had caused his camaro to empty an entire tank of gas.

it wasn't possible for tank to be empty in the less than thirty minutes from the drive to school as well as the five minutes that he'd begun to head home on.

As soon as derek popped the hood the problem immediately became evident, someone had destroyed his gas tank,

which now clearly displayed a huge slash on it as well as droplets of any remaining gas left leaked out.

So as soon as derek placed the key to his car for the tower in the correct place he did the only thing that he could do.

So he grabbed his backpack and he began to walk,in the pouring down rain that felt like needles .

Upon reaching his home he looked down at his own watch realizing that he was more than thirty minutes late,

he was in deep trouble,

and pain he thought as he grimaced from the pain in his wrist.

"DEREK! Why are you so- damn what happened to you? He bolted over to Derek as Derek began to fall, only to throw up the few things he'd had to eat today,

which then became dry heaves as he had nothing left in his stomach due to the searing pain in his wrist, apparently according to Peter had been an unclean break.

" so that was why it still hadn't healed, " Derek thought to himself as he looked down at his wrist for the first time since the fight.

The sight alone nearly caused Derek to throw up again, for the bond was sticking out of his wrist, so Peter had practically hoisted him outside and sat him in the passenger seat of his car.

Derek was freezing and kept on trying to warm himself up, which he knew was not a good sign as werewolves had a temperature of around 101 all the time so something was wrong.

Derek felt his eyes beginning to close due to both his exhaustion as well as due to the pain coming from his wrist.

Peters P.O.V

Peter could practically smell the fever emitting from Damon as he ran through numerous red lights to reach Mr Deaton the veterinarian's office because it really made more sense.

As he arrived at the vets office he heard Derek begin to stir, and then yelled out for Deaton to come out and help him with Derek.

Derek's .

As Derek slowly came back to consciousness he still kept his eyes closed but then listened to his Uncle and Mr Deaton talk.

"We need a cast for it though Deaton" Derek heard his Uncle say and Derek suddenly was discouraged, his wrist would be fine in a few moments, but why was he still so cold?

" Hey Peter" Derek moaned out his voice barely a whisper, man why did he feel so weak?

" Derek!" Peter yelled out immediately rushing over to his nephew checking his forehead for fever, and it was still there but it was lower than it was earlier.

" the things you'll do to avoid a punishment," Peter muttered to Derek a comment which caused the both of them to laugh,

" you know me Peter, always the schemer," Derek finished before going back to sleep.

10:00 a.m. Saturday

"Come on Derek get up!" Derek heard Peter yell out and then upon remembering the events of yesterday groaned, he just hoped he would be allowed his boxers if Peter punished him.

Derek came down the stairs with bedstead, and seemingly still asleep as Peter looked at Derek as if he was trying not to laugh.

" do we really have to do this?" Derek finally asked Peter with an outward sigh, obviously hating the embarrassment of it all.

" yes we do because you know that your own father would have still done it Derek Hale," Peter said sternly to Derek .

As Derek blatantly ignored Peter Peter said to Derek

" Derek Hale you pay attention to me know young man,"

Which caused Derek to immediately turn his head towards Peter due to the fact that he sounded like his father.

"Come on derek lower them," peter said and Derek begrudgingly obliged him by lowering his pants as well as his boxers as he heard peter remove his belt from around his waist.

"come here" peter said and Derek bent over expecting the worst as Derek's cousin had upon being punished by his Uncle Peter had been unable to sit for nearly over a month,

so Derek expected the worst from his uncle peter.

"how many are you going to give me?"

Derek asked questioningly, almost sounding peter realized a little fearful.

"Some today, some tomorrow, as well as for the rest of the fights that you got into during the entire time that I was gone which had been a total of five day.

"for all of the fights?" Derek asked a little disappointed, due to the fact that he had managed to get himself into at least six fights during the duration of Peters leave.

"Yep" Peter said determined, and then went on to ask his nephew,

"how many fights did you get into?"

so rather than lie because Derek and his Uncle had never lied to each other and Derek wasn't going to start now.

As well as also there was the fact that if Derek ever lied to his uncle he would have received the worst tanning in the entirety of the earth's history.

"Six" Derek muttered under his breathe which caused his uncle to ask him to repeat himself by saying

"how many" his uncle repeated.

"Six" Derek responded knowing that his uncle had most likely heard him with his enhanced hearing.

Alright well today you're going to get twenty-five, and then we'll go on from there" Peter finished which caused Derek to respond out loud ,

"TWENTY-FIVE!?" which caused him to receive a snap from Peter's belt, but Derek refrained from making any noise due to the fact that he refused to make any noise as he would use to do with his own father.

Then all of a sudden Peter began to use his belt to punish the fighting that his own nephew had been getting into recently.

As Peter got to the fifth one Derek suddenly began to understand why his cousin had been unable to move and or sit properly for over a month. Because Peter knew how to both make it hurt as well as to make it remain hurting.

As Derek felt the next one he couldn't help but feel the desire to both utter out a response as well as to tear up but he would not permit himself to do this.

"six" he wasn't going to say anything

"seven"

he refuse to say anything

"eight"

no you'd better not say anything, Derek thought to himself As Peter reached the number fifteen he felt himself rather than realized that he let out a whimper causing peter to stop.

"Is it too much?" Peter stated almost mockingly,

"Never"

Derek said to his uncle determined not to say anything, he would never say anything.

"you could apologize" his uncle stated taunting him, and. continued on to say

"and then it would be all over."

Then Derek said to his uncle,

"Screw you"

which caused it to become even if not steadily worse.

As peter reached number twenty Derek felt himself tear up as

well as mutter the words

"please stop"

to which Derek's uncle replied by saying

"I'm not going to stop punishing you for something that you deserved Derek,

maybe next time,"

By the time Peter reached number twenty-five Derek felt moisture running down his face, not really due to the fact that he was being punished.More so to the fact that the only person who truly cared about himself was here in this very room.

That the only person who even cared was in the room and that no one else in this entire town cared.

That no one else in this entire town cared about him because his entire family had been murdered by Kate Argent, whom he had thought had cared.


	5. Realizations and Bonding

REALIZATIONS AND BONDING 

Even Laura who was still alive had even though she had been his older sister had always almost had this air of superiority due to the fact that she would have become the family alpha one day.

As soon as Peter finished punishing Derek , he pulled up Derek's boxers as well as his pants and then went on to hug him, because this was something that Derek's father had always done after punishing Derek.

What surprised Peter was not the fact that Derek had allowed him to pull him into his arms what surprised him more so. Was the fact that Derek actually fell into the embrace due to Derek's realization at how much and for how long everyone has been bullying him as well as taunting him.

As soon as Derek finished then Peter told Derek to go upstairs and lie down and that he would bring him some sweatpants as well as a clean shirt to change into.

So Derek went upstairs and rather than laying down on the king-sized bed and have to get up again, Derek just simply stood there, awaiting Peter's arrival into his room.

As soon as Peter came into Derek's room he immediately shook his head half-humoredly and then said to Derek

"Why didn't you lay down, you would have been a lot more comfortable if you had laid down to wait,"

Which Derek replied sounded utterly and completely exhausted, as well as kind of disappointed that Peter was an alpha because now the belt-whipping due to Peter being an Alpha would take forever to heal.

As well as that Derek would have to as well as need to learn how to sit properly, so that everyone at his school wouldn't be able to figure out what exactly had happened to him.


	6. The New Girl

As Derek got out of his Camaro at school he heard something heading straight towards him and ducked just as he saw two water balloons full of what seemed to be milk burst on the ground in front of him.

"Aww you missed!" he heard someone shout from behind him, most likely Jared and or possibly even Ryan, they always seemed to be the ones behind the pranks at this school.

Derek then immediately turned around to slam straight into a girl who immediately caused the both of them to fall straight down onto both of their butts.

"Everyone here is such a jerk" he heard her mutter underneath her breath she must be new he thought as he quickly gathered her books up. Looking shocked that someone would help her the new girl she muttered the word thanks, but never got beyond that.

For as soon as they both looked at each other they stared, and then blinked trying to shake off any awkwardness evident.

This girl was gorgeous, she had fiery red copper hair, along with almost bewitchingly deep green eyes?

"I'm Colton, Colton Drake" she said to him immediately striking into him a sense of wanting to protect her for some reason. "But you can call me Cole" she finished sounding proud.

"Derek," he stated not wanting to finish that line, because as soon as he would finish that line this girl would walk away calling him a freak.

"Derek?" Colton continued

"Hale" Derek finished calmly waiting for Cole to just get up and to walk away, but surprisingly she didn't get up or even walk away.

"Derek Hale," it fits you she stated almost sounding as though she was mocking him.

"So Derek do you think that after school you could possibly show me around?" she asked quickly and he nearly said yes but then remembered that accursed punishment that he had.

" I want to say yes but I have a punishment for lacrosse season, I have to either be suspended which my Uncle would kill me for allowing, or I had to join the lacrosse team, first line, practices and all," Derek said astounded at how easy it was to talk to this girl.

"I flipped a coin," he said with a cocky half-smile directed towards the girl who immediately brightened up and said to Derek:

"I can come watch you then, and then you can show me around," she stated with a determined but yet happy look on her face.

"Alright, you sure, it may be boring," Derek finished and then thought don't say that she might not come now!

"Of course I'm sure, I mean I need all the friends that I can get right?" she said questioningly to Derek.

"Friend?" Derek asked almost shocked that anyone would want to become his friend after all the rumors, "Are you sure?" he continued on

"it's social suicide, hanging out with me I mean," Derek told the new girl, in hopes of keeping her from being made fun of and humiliated, but secretly hoping that she wouldn't care.

"Who said that I ever cared about what people thought," Cole told him with a smile, making him feel instantly better, due to the fact that Derek finally had an actual real friend.

LATER THAT DAY 

Derek himself had still not gone through the actual change. Change meaning that he had not experienced his first full moon yet but he knew that it had to be soon because he was reaching the age that apparently his father had before he had changed during the full moon.

Secretly though Derek himself was dreading it, the part about how during a full moon said werewolf until he learned to control it would have in no way, shape, or even form of control over oneself throughout the entire duration of the Full Moon.

As Derek silently laid in the king-sized bed in the repaired Hale House, he thought to himself, " why do all of these things happen to me?" Feeling both full of utter and complete despair at how alone he felt.

The main reason why Derek was not excited about the Full Moon which was only a few nights away was mainly due to the very different color of his eyes.

Very different from the color that Laura's would currently be, a yellowish like color. A lot different as well from the color of his Uncle Peters own eyes.

Derek secretly did not want to accomplish both complete control during the full moon or even to experience the change in a few days. The main reason being his own eye color yes that was one of HIS main reasons.

The other being ...

Paige... He had killed her... He himself Derek Hale had killed her by even being near her, he should never have even associated himself with or even mocked her that day in the hallways.


End file.
